the next adventure
by the dark is king
Summary: life after voldemort family returns love is found along with new powers and enemies this is my version of what happened after the war note im not J.K.R
1. Chapter 1

**a/n look im not a writer but ill do my best to get you some updates when their finished im going to try and make it so this will go from the point where harry and them leave the heads office until either James or the epilogue happens but for now no more listening to me and now you can read enjoy.**

Chapter 1

As the three of them headed to Gryffindor tower Harry began to realize how much the castle had suffered during the night paintings were ripped and torn walls were destroyed but to him only to things mattered sleep and a certain red head girl who he prayed would take him back. As Harry head towards the boys dormitory a flash of red was all he saw before he was pinned with an angry red head on him hitting him well sobbing.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Ginny yelled at him "BUT DID YOU CARE? NO! ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WAS RUNNING OFF AND BEING THE HERO AND LEAVING ME AND THE REST OF US BEHIND I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER!" she cried.

Then she got off and ran out through the entrance portrait hole and was gone. As Harry was about to get up and follow her Ron put a hand on his shoulder

"Don't bother just let it go she'll come around once shes calmed down some what its no use chasing her unless you want her to send a bat boggy hex coming at you and believe me it hurts a lot mate." Ron said.

after that Harry went up to the dormitory got changed and passed out thinking 'my life is over' and passed out.

When Harry woke up he noticed it was dark out so he made up his mind to never bother Ginny again so he packed his things that Hermione had left for Harry and left the dormitory behind and left the common room. As he was walking through the castle to the front door he heard crying and stopped to listen to it.

" mum why did he do it why didn't he tell me? He didn't even say good bye he just left why though?" Ginny asked her mum

" I don't know sweetheart." said in a calm voice "I'm sure he would tell you if you asked but have you seen him hes been asleep for three days he is obviously tired now why don't you head on to bed well I go check on him and Ron." said to her daughter.

"Ok mm I really love him but I don't think I can forgive him for this for a while he broke my heart." said Ginny

"you don't have to forgive him yet just wait for a while I know he'll understand." Mrs. Weasley said as they walked away. Harry had tears in his eyes and vowed never to hurt her again and just leave so he didn't cause them any more pain. From then on he took out his invisibility cloak and continued on.

When he reach the school gates he took one last look at the first place he called home and left to let everyone live in peace.

When Ginny and arrived in the Gryffindor common room they found a very pale Ron sitting by the dieing fire with a look of absolute horror on his face with Hermione crying on his shoulder.

"Whats wrong Ron? wheres Harry at? Ginny asked.

Ron just looked at her and handed her the note

'_**Dear weasleys **_

_** I'm very sorry for all the pain I put you through over the years but don't worry ill never bother you guys again. I wouldn't recommend looking for me because I highly doubt you will find me and Ron the deluminator wont work I made sure to put a spell on it so that you wont be able to use it to find me. Ginny im sorry for all the pain and suffering I put you through I just want to let you know that the reason that I didn't say good bye was because I wouldn't have been able to go on and before voldemort used the avada kedavra curse on me you were my last thought you were the reason I came back but im sorry for what I put your family through if you never met me you would never have been in danger Fred would still be alive so again im sorry but now I must leave you to return to your lives. Don't bother looking for me next year for I wont be returning and I have enough money to last me a while. Ron, Hermione im sorry but you both are better off with out me leading you into danger no one should have to face especially someone of our age. I vow to never return and live out my days in solitude with Kreacher as my only company but don't bother to ask **_

_**where I am for he has strict orders to not give my location away again im sorry.**_

_** Love Harry'**_

Ginny just stood their with tears coming down her face unable to make a complete thought let alone a sentence

"h-hes gone? He left just like that? But why what happened?" Ginny asked tears still streaming down her face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSE OR JUST PLAIN STUPID" Ron yelled at Ginny " HE LEFT BECAUSE OF HOW YOU YELLLED AND TREATED HIM ITS YOUR OWN FAULT HE FUCKEN LOVED YOU THEN YOU GO OFF AND ATTACK HIM YELLING YOU HATED HIM HE GOT YOUR MEASSAGE LOUD AND CLEAR BUT INSTEAD OF JUST DITCHING YOU HE DITCHED ALL OF US BECAUSE OF YOU" he yelled at her and left through the portrait hole with Hermione looking after him with even more tears in her eyes knowing that everything was falling apart and nothing could stop it. Ginny cried endlessly while her mom tried comforting her soon her father and the rest of her brothers including George. They took one look at Ginny and to know something was very wrong. When molly saw her family standing their she just handed Arthur the note which he read aloud and just stood their in shock while Bill and Charlie went to tell McGonagall what happened while Percy tried to calm the adults and Ginny down while George went after Ron.

"RON WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT BACK THEIR?" Hermione yelled at him. But Ron kept walking not even acknowledging her soon they were joined by George who finally succeeded where Hermione had failed and talked some sense into him. Soon they were joined by Bill and Charlie to say that harry wasn't in the castle any more, but that Kingsley and McGonagall were going to send out search parties in the morning to find him but from the looks on their face they could tell it would probably be a waste of time for they didn't have any clue where to look.

Harry had apparated to potter manor to find it covered in dust and decay but also to find five house elves that were surprised to see him.

"Kreacher!" harry had called then with a loud crack Kreacher was their looking at the new house.

"you called master?" Kreacher asked

"yea I want you to ask them their names and ask what they are doing here at potter manor?" said Harry. Then he asked Kreacher who these elves were. soon Kreacher and the five elves were talking in the elven language and finally Kreacher said

that they were the potter house elves named heter lieta niten ona and minkab.

" wait you were all here this whole time by yourselves?"

"yes kind sir." said heter " please who ever you are leave before our masters return we are not suppose to let anyone in who is not a potter so please leave while we await lily and James potter with their newborn son harry."

"heter do you realize that lily and James potter have been dead for nearly eighteen years?" harry said

"But but where will we go with out masters we have no one." heter said as the five elves looked ready to cry their eyes out.

"you are not alone for I am harry their son voldemort failed to kill me and now Ive come home your more then welcome to stay and I promise you that ill take very good care of you just ask Kreacher."

"oh yes harry potter is a very noble and great master he treats elves as friends and family not slaves like most wizards do" Kreacher replies happily.

"then we shall stay and serve the last of the potters. First we shall repair this house for you master." heter said

"thank you but I have one order first no one is allowed to find me here or be brought here unless I say it is OK alright no one must find me not even the weasleys Kreacher do you understand?" harry asked

"yes" all six elves replied

"then you may get on with your duties I am going to go rest im not feeling my best today" harry said tiredly.

**A/n thanks to all who have read this far if your reading this then you have given me a chance hopefully I wont disappoint the next chapter should be up very soon please review with what you think and for future references im obviously not j.k.r I don't make a cent **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n thanks to all who have reviewed I will have this chapter along with three up today but remember I am not a very good writer so it may take a while for updates but ill make sure if you keep reviewing ill let you know more reviews quicker update remember. OK enough of me time for the story.**

**Chapter.2**

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Ginny is still having a hard time getting over the fact she drove harry away but then Charlie comes through the portrait hole saying hes not in the castle and that she should come to the great hall for she knew him best and so she might know where he would have run of to. So Ginny got up and went to the great hall with Charlie in their she sawe her mom crying and her father still in shock. Soon McGonagall got up and said

"attention everyone a grave occurrence has happened harry potter is missing." she proclaimed

"WHAT?!" everyone in the hall had screamed

"listen we are forming search parties to located him so someone." she looked at "can knock some sense into him. But be warned this is the destroyer of voldemort be careful now miss Weasley shall give out likely hiding places of Harry's." she said as Ginny got on to the stage

"OK everyone get into teams of five and ill let you know where to head out to team one will head to godric's hallow while team two shall head to privet drive number four." she kept listing all possible places while Hermione list all of their hiding places of the last year and just as she was about to assign potter manor to someone a voice kept whispering in her head

" no no go their by yourself only you must go or you'll lose him for ever quickly he is in trouble."

I alone will head to potter manor if I don't return in thirty minutes send as many as you can no questions just do it." Ginny said and left

while harry was asleep six shimmering spirits invisible to the living watched over him

"James what has he done why is he being an idiot?" lily asked

"sweet lily I wish I knew I wish I knew." James replied

"he will come around prongs." Sirius said

"yes believe us harry loves the weasleys very much one Ginny finds him hopefully before the death eaters that escaped do " Remus said

"besides if he leaves teddy all alone ill kill him." Dora said

"if I know my sister I think harry will want the death eaters because she is a lot more powerful then most death eaters." Fred joked.

" alright lets go they shall arrive soon and I don't need to see my son fighting for his life again." James said as lily kissed his forehead.

"good luck harry we love you." lily said with tears in her eyes

after they left heter came running into the room saying "master master bad men are here for you they got through the enchantments!" he cried

"its alright heter get you and the rest of the elves to Hogwarts and stay safe ill take care of them you did your best thank you." harry told the elf.

"oh master you truly are a great master please be safe." heter said then he and the rest of the elves left while harry got his wand and got read to fight. As harry entered the living room six curses came flying at him so he dived to the floor while the assailants laughed at him but the laughter stopped as harry hit one in the head with a stunner and he crumpled to the ground so it was five to one and harry was still not feeling good soon harry had a shield and that was all he could do to stay alive that and throwing objects in front of killing curses soon he was about to be overrun when out of no where the death eaters started collapsing due to stunners from behind and eventually all the death eaters were down but not before harry was hit in the arm and side by a cutting curse and when he fell he broke three ribs and his arm.

Ginny ran to harry as he fell and not knowing what else to do called Kreacher.

"what is it that you want from poor old Kreacher mam harry told me not to tell where he is mam." but when Kreacher looked around he noticed the unconscious death eaters and the severely wounded harry

noticing harry Kreacher got huge tears in his eyes and asked what he should do

" take us to the hospital wing at Hogwarts quickly and bring the death eaters we don't want to lose them because if I lose harry ill kill them myself.' Ginny all but screamed and soon five more house elves were their to take the death eaters to Hogwarts. When they arrived at Hogwarts madam Pomfrey came running to harry completely ignoring the death eaters with molly ,Arthur,menivra,and Kingsley behind her Kingsley and McGonagall tied the death eaters up and suspended them from the roof of the infirmary and then went to check on harry.

"how is he will he be alright?" Molly asked worry in her voice

"i really don't know molly I can fix these cut wounds but he needs a lot of potions for this." she showed them where the avada kedavra curse had hit him which was changing to a very dark purple color.

"Merlin what could of caused that?" Arthur asked

"very dark and powerful magic its probably where voldemort used the avada kedavra curse on him." Kingsley said "OK Pomfrey just make sure he gets his potions and ill cover all the costs its the lest we can do for him after everything that hes done for the wizarding world and ill go call off the search and ill need someone to stay with him at all times so I don't need to call the search on again and I need his house elf now so I can ask him why he returned to potter manor he must of know that some death eaters would search for him there is he crazy?"

"um minister..." Ginny began.

"when were not in public its Kingsley alright?" Kingsley interrupted

"alright Kingsley but harry has six house elves now five were his dads and they never knew that he had died and stayed at potter manor all these years." Ginny told him.

"really? Alright bring them all here." Kingsley said

"Kreacher" Ginny called

"yes madam how may I help you?" Kreacher asked then looked at harry with concern in his eyes " is master going to be OK?"

"yes he will be but I need you to bring all of his house elves alright?" Kingsley asked

"of course sir Kreacher will be right back." he said and with a loud crack he was gone. a few minuets later and he returned with five more house elves.

"OK I need to know why did harry leave and return to potter manor?" Kingsley asked. The five new elves looked to Kreacher for an explanation and Kreacher just pointed to the bed and when the house elves looked at the bed all they saw was a very pale unconscious Harry. Once they saw that they started to cry thinking that they would be blamed for their masters illness.

"calm down your not in trouble we just want to know why." Kingsley asked

"we do not know sir he only said he came home to escape the pain he has caused. We don't know what he meant sir we are sorry but he told us not to reveal his location. Will he be OK sir?" ona asked.

"yes he shall be fine thank you for the knowledge now I must attend to our death eater friends." Kingsley said as he walked over to the death eaters.

Ginny sat next to Harry's bed and said she would take the first watch.

"are you sure sweetheart I know how upset you are right now maybe you want to go lay down and when he awakes someone can come get you." molly said

"no I want to stay please mum im fine I want to stay." Ginny said with tears in here eyes " please I want to stay."

" alright dear someone shall be here to take over in a couple hours OK one of the house elves will bring you some breakfast." molly said afterwords she and the rest of the weasleys left along with McGonagall and Kingsley. After they were gone madam Pomfrey gave Ginny the potions he would need when he woke up. Three hours later as Ginny was nodding off harry opened his eyes.

"w-where am I?" he asked

"you complete idiot" Ginny said "why would you leave me why harry why do you always have to break my heart?" she started to cry as she said the last sentence

"im sorry Ginny please don't cry I thought you didn't want me around any more so I wasn't going to hurt you by staying I really am sorry Ginny you are the only girl I love I only want to make you happy and the only reason I went into the forest with out saying good bye was because I wouldn't have been able to continue if I had stopped. Ginny listen I love you I want to be with you but if I was to much of an arse and its to late for me or if you found someone else ill understand but just remember I love you Ginny Weasley." harry said with tears in his eyes as Ginny just sat their tears coming down her face then out of nowhere she jumped on him and started to kiss him senseless. Once she pulled away he asked

"so dose that mean were back together?" and Ginny laughed

"of course stupid I love you to I always have I just thought you didn't love me." Ginny said " now for the bad news you need to take all eight of these potions and you know how bad they taste." she said with a smile as he groaned. "hey its not my fault you went and played the hero again now take your medicine and then if your a good boy you may get a treat." she said with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"alright but only for the treat." he said with a smile but as soon as he took all of his potions he was already falling back asleep but with a lot less pain " hey no fair you tricked me!" he said and Ginny laughed and leaned over to kiss him one last time before he fell asleep

"happy now?" she asked

"very I love you Ginny" he said as he fell into a deep sleep

**a/n so here ends chapter two im hoping to have the third chapter up in a few hours and their will be a jump in the time line of a couple weeks so he can be fully healed so keep reviewing till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n hey two in one day I feel proud again this one skipped about a week so lets begin with teddy**

**CHAPTER. 3**

As harry approached the Tonk's house he felt a little bit of dread at what he was about to do. His friends had told him numerous times that it wasn't his fault and that no one blamed him for what had happened but he still felt bad. As he knocked on the door his dread grew until Andromedaopened the door with little teddy in her arms. When harry saw little teddy asleep in her arms the tears started to fall as he tried to apologize until Andromeda pulled her into a hug until he calmed down.

"im sorry Mrs. Tonks im so sorry that Dora died I feel so bad now teddy has to grow up an orphan " harry said

"harry do you think just because he lost his parents he wont experience love he still has me and you dose he not?" Andromeda asked.

"of course ill be here as long as you two want me. Um can I hold him?" harry asked Andromeda just smiled and gave him teddy. Once teddy was in his arms they walked into the sitting room and once they sat down teddy opened his eyes and once he saw harry gave a big toothless grin and changed his hair and eyes to match Harry's and went back to sleep cuddling close to harry. A few hours later harry was walking up the path to Hogwarts to meet the weasleys and let them know he was going to move back to potter manor.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled flying into his arms. Once in his arms he picked her up and spun her around and kissing her on the spot.

"hey gorgeous miss me much?" he said playfully

"maybe just a little though." she said with a grin

"well I need to tell you and your family something that you probably wont like but you know I have to do it." he said very seriously

"what is it harry?" Ginny asked a little scared now

"ill tell you once the whole family is here." as he said that he sent seven Patronuses that went to summon the rest of the weasleys so he could tell them that he was moving back to potter manor. Once they arrived he quickly told them the news by the end Ginny look like she seen a ghost and was trying not to cry.

"why harry do you want to move back so soon I thought you would want to come live with us after everything was over." Molly said

"im sorry but its time I went to my true home I haven't been their in over eighteen years I need to go home its time." harry said

"just remember that you always have a place with us harry we all love you and don't blame you for what happened to f-Fred dear OK but if you feel like you truly need to do this then I have one thing to say." Molly said. "and that is that you are to come over every night for dinner OK or I will come their and drag you to the burrow you got that?"

"yes I understand" harry said and then called his house elves and told them to continue the repair of potter manor and would be their soon to help. Once they were gone he turned back to Ginny and said

"Ginny im sorry that im moving out of the burrow but I promise this summer will be just me and you OK ill see you in the morning good bye" he kissed her head and apparated to potter manor to see that it was completely restored to its former glory.

"well its getting late I think its time to turn in for the night" Harry said to himself.

the next morning harry woke up to find breakfast and an owl on the table. So as he sat down he read the letter the owl delivered.

_**' Dear Mr. Potter**_

_** we would like a meeting with you to discuss your not so little break in of gringotts and for you to first stop by the ministry so you may obtain an apparition license so you may continue appariating **_

_** yours truly **_

_** Kingsley **_

_** (minister of magic)**_

with that done harry finished breakfast and apparated to the ministry to obtain his license. After he got that he popped over to gringotts once their a goblin came up to him and told him to follow him. The goblin lead him to a conference room inside he saw Hermione and the Weasley family he sat down next to Ginny.

"why have we been called here today?" harry asked the goblin at the head of the table.

"we are here to discuss your break in to gringotts and to inform you that since you only did it to stop lord voldemort we see no reason to blame you seeing as you had also saved the wizarding world. Now you are here to also gain your full inheritance which you should of claimed when you were seventeen but where unable to do so anyways with the full potter inheritance you have gain forty five million gallons not including all the properties and with the black family account also in your inheritance you have an additional ninety million gallons also in your account again not including the properties, with the all of the black and potter properties included your account now holds about five hundred million gallons"

the head goblin said to a very shocked harry and Weasley family including Hermione.

"so I can do what ever I want with the money?" asked harry

"as you seem fit to do so." the goblin replied

"OK then I want ten million gallons put into molly and Arthur Weasley, with 2 more million put in to the Weasley children excluding Ginny Weasley seeing how ill just buy what ever she wants from now on. Then I want to put one million gallons into teddy lupin that he can use as a school account and another million into Andromeda's account along with Hermione granger and I think that will be it is that OK?" harry asked the goblin

"it has already been done if you want I can have someone take you done to your vault for you see some family heirlooms are also in your vault for you to claim on your seventeenth birthday." said the head goblin.

"Yea that would be great Ginny why don't you wait for me at the leaky cauldron and ill take you out to lunch after I finish OK?" harry asked Ginny

" that sounds wonderful harry." Ginny said as she and her family including Hermione were leaving.

When harry and the goblin arrived at harry vault after it was open all harry saw was blind light as millions of gold gallons shown from within the vault. The goblin directed harry to a table with a big chest on it, on the chest was a note that read.

_**'Dear Harry**_

_** today you turn seventeen congratulations your an adult now but if you are reading this it means that I am no longer with you I am truly sorry and hope your not beating yourself up because of it because I would hate to be the cause of so much pain to you. Any ways in this chest is a bunch of potter family heirlooms including some of your moms favorite jewelry and your parents wedding/ your mom's engagement ring the jewelry I think would make a certain red head very happy and you know which one I mean I know your not that thick any ways along with the jewelry is a bunch of photo albums of both the potters and the evens I thought you would enjoy I don't know if you are still at war or not while reading this but if you are then keep it up your an amazing wizard harry your parents Remus and I couldn't be more proud you have always been our world and we all know that you will succeed against lord voldemort and once again be the boy who lived.**_

_** Love**_

_**Sirius **_

as Harry finished reading the note tears started to fall down his face and with great difficulty managed to get it all under control and opened the chest in side he found the rings and looked at his mothers engagement ring it had a sparkling emerald in the center with a sapphire to its left and ruby to its right with diamonds on either side of the ruby and sapphire. He put it in his pocket thinking that it would again be used very shortly and sent the rest minus a beautiful emerald necklace with matching earrings that he planned on giving to Ginny that night on their date. After the chest was sent home he filled a pouch full of gallons and a hundred muggle money and left to meet up with Ginny.

**A/n thanks again to all who have liked and or reviewed I will only be updating probably once a week seeing as school is more important and im trying to make it easier to read so im trying to fix a couple of the chapters as always leave a review and I will respond. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n im sorry but you can stop planning my death now im back if you want to blame someone for my absence blame writers block but thanks to history class (don't ask cause I don't know why) but I have found the perfect chapter and the perfect twist please review I haven't gotten much anyways im sorry but here it is.**

** Chapter.4 **

As James,Lily,Remus,Tonks,Sirius,Dumbledore, and Fred watch over the weasleys and Harry they all received a message that would change their lives for good.

" **Come to the council!" **declared the voice.

"why should we?" asked James.

" **Come to the council!" **The voice repeated.

"come on lets go the sooner we go the sooner I can see my baby propose to the girl he loves and so help me if you make me miss it I will make your after life hell James you understand?" Lily said

"yes lils I understand ill be good." James said

so the group disappeared and appeared in front of five different beings that controlled the realms of the dead and living in the world of the living they were know as fire, water, earth, air, and Merlin the most powerful beings in the world along with the group were four others that have been the guardians of the council since they died they are Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huffelpuff , and Salazar Slytherin these four people were the strongest witches and wizards of their days.

"prongs padfoot did you do anything to piss off these beings?" Remus asked.

"not that im aware of but its probably because their jealous of how good looking I am." Sirius said as lily slap the back of his head.

" come towards the council you are not in trouble but we need your acknowledgment of what we are about to do." said water

"your son and his friends have done a great service to the world and for that we declared that they shall be rewarded first we shall reward Ronald Weasley for his hand in the fall of the darkest wizard to ever walk the earth you Fred Weasley shall be returned to the realm of the living to live once more." Merlin declared with a smile on his face.

Fred was in absolute shock "your kidding me I get to go back? Will I remember this how will I explain this?" he asked with a huge smile on his face the others around him were now very excited to what was coming.

"you will return to the world of the living with all the knowledge you have obtained well watching from the world of the dead. Also you will not be seen, heard or felt by anyone until you have all met again you shall only see each other. Now onto Hermione granger unfortunately being muggle born we can not allow any of her deceased relatives return it would cause to much problems so in stead Lily potter would you please give her this key and tell her to give it to gringotts they will know what to do from their." Merlin said

"of course lord Merlin I would be happy to." Lily said

"now for the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, better yet Harry potter he shall be given what he has always wanted and more he shall have everyone who he has ever loved return to him also he shall be awaken to his true heritage Godric Rowena Helga Salazar you must also return to teach harry potter about his heritage its your duty as his great times a thousand or something grandparents is it not?" Merlin asked shocking not only the group but the founders as well.

"Wait a second Harry Potter is our grandchild?" Godric asked.

"how is this possible yes the potters have a direct connection to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw but how is Huffelpuff and Slytherin his ancestors no offense my friends." Rowena said

"none taken my friend but I to wonder how we are involved." Salazar said

" well its obvious some where along the lines Huffelpuff and Slytherin merged with the potter lines and now all four founders blood resides inside Harry

"Amazing no wonder he was able to produce a corporal Patronus at age thirteen he is the most powerful wizard alive with all of that magical abilities in him but didn't you say he had more then family coming to him?" Remus asked

"yes but im not done with family going back I as well shall return." Merlin said

"WHAT ARE YOU TELLING US HARRY POTTER IS THE HEIR TO THE FOUR FOUNDERS AND MERLIN HE IS THE BLOODY STRONGEST WIZARD IN HISTORY WITH ALL OF THAT POWER ITS AMAZING HE HASNT EXPLODED FROM ALL THE POWER IN HIM! What else are you going to give him the other council members powers?" Sirius joked

"How did you know the rest of the gifts?" fire asked.

"you are bloody joking me your turning him into a freaken elemental holy shit remind me never to piss him off I really enjoyed being alive." Sirius joked again well James and Lily were in absolute shock.

"so now that that's settled I believe if we do it now Lily can see her baby propose along with everyone else." Merlin joked

"hey im the jokester Merlin get your own stitch alright?" Sirius said

"well I guess this is good bye friends until we meet again." Dumbledore said as he turned to leave

" And where do you think your going Dumbledore don't you want to see harry again?" earth asked

"of course I o but you said it was for people who he loved as family and I was his headmaster nothing more then a friend." he responded

"your kidding me right he loved you as a grandfather you may return for I know he misses you alright?" air asked

" I would love to go back for harry I must say though menivra might need to be careful I think harry may put her out of a job with all of that power." Dumbledore joked

"Not you to Dumbledore why dose everyone pick on Sirius by taking his role in life and death away." Sirius pouted

" Sirius." James said

"yea." he responded

"shut up." James said

"ok." Sirius said

"now gather round you shall either go to where you died or where you are buried. Why not meet at say Godric's hallow?" Merlin suggested "Also don't worry about your wands they will appear where you do now lets rejoin our family and friends for their reward I really want to meet my grandson." Merlin said

So the council and the others joined hands well the council started chanting in a different language as the room they were in faded soon they were separated and sent to where they were buried or had died the Potters along with the Founders appeared in the cemetery in Godric's hallow while Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore and Fred appeared at Hogwarts while Merlin and the other council members appeared at Stonehenge. As the Potters and Founders waited for the others they couldn't help but stare at each other amazed they were once again alive and realizing that they were related to each other soon they heard someone coming thinking it was another one of the returners but instead it was Harry and Ginny.

"Dear god what are they doing here they were suppose to be out on a date." Lily said

"so this is our grandson my he looks under weight why is that?" Godric asked

" I'll tell you why because when we died Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to send him to Lily's sister and her family who hates magic so for ten years they tried to what was it oh yea 'beat the freak' out of him." James said in anger

The founders looked horrified with Godric and Salazar mumbling something about revenge when out of no where Sirius Dumbledore Fred Tonks and Remus followed by Merlin and the council looking happy till they saw Harry and the angered Founders.

"James what did you do now?" Remus asked

" Nothing I just said why Harry was under weight no big deal." James said

"Ah that will explain the angry looks they have." Sirius said

" Why is he?" fire asked

so the founders informed them and when they were done they too looked very angry including Merlin

" Nothing we can do about it but give him his reward so lets." Merlin said with a huge smile on his face. As he said that a blinding white light appeared causing them and Harry and Ginny to be blinded. The returning people recovered first and stood waiting for them to awake. When they did harry first realized they weren't alone and pushed Ginny behind him while he raised his wand only to have it disarmed along with Ginny's as they got a better look of who they were facing Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped staring at them until Harry said

"Sirius? Remus? Tonks? Mum? Dad?"

then he saw the other two

"Fred Dumbledore?" he said as tears stung his eyes then he turned towards the remaining people

"Who are you?" Harry asked

"Godric Gryffindor."said Godric

"Rowena Ravenclaw" said Rowena

"Helga Huffelpuff" said Helga

"Salazar Slytherin" said Salazar

"Merlin" said Merlin

"the council of the dead." replied the council "you have done us a great service Harry for that we thank you and wish to reward you for your troubles along with your friends who we wish to meet now if you don't mind."

"this is impossible the dead cant return you cant be who you say you are I need proof and it so happens I started carrying around a bottle of veritaserum so I cant be tricked again alright since I know Sirius and Remus best they will go first." Harry said

"that is understandable my boy as you wish but pretail how will you question us since you don't know us as well?" Godric asked

Harry looked uneasy then sighed and said " I didn't want anyone to know but for you I shall use ligilimency against you."

"As you wish" Godric said

so for the next couple hours harry interrogated and read the minds of the people around him until he was forced to believe it was them " No fucken way!" Harry yelled

"Language young man" said everyone causing Harry to blush

"great now more adults to yell at me." he said

" now may we see your friends so you may all be rewarded im sure Ginny wants to hug Fred right now seeing as she is crying." fire said

Harry spun as soon as he heard that and took Ginny in his arms to comfort her then let her charge Fred down and give him a huge hug. A few minutes later they were in front of the burrow with the rest of them following them as soon as Mrs. Weasley saw them she came running out followed by the rest of the weasleys to see why she is so happy but as soon as they saw people who should be dead along with other people they didn't know they realized Fred was back George was the next one running towards them tears falling down his face with the rest of the weasleys following him along with Hermione soon everyone was in the burrow staring at each other after they were introduced the weasleys were in complete shock at who was now in their living room and when they found out why they were their they all turned to stare at Harry in shock and awe.

"Ok now that where here why did you come again?" Harry asked

"to reward you and your friends my boy you three have all earned them." fire said "so lets begin shall we? To Mr Ronald Weasley for your loyalty to your friend in this war we have allowed for your brother to return to the realm of the living now he is in your shadow. Next Miss Hermione Granger we could not allow any of your ancestors to return so in stead we have granted you every book that has been ever written all in one vault in gringotts here is the key Miss. And finally Mr Harry Potter who has led the light side to victory you have seen what we have to grant but there is more."

"You young harry are the Heir to the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin himself." declared earth

"you have been given the chance to learn from the founders and Merlin to harness all the power you have stored inside you also we the council of the dead shall add to that power by making you an elemental. You will take our powers of fire earth water and air" air explained

" you shall be come the strongest wizard In history and your children will be just as strong but will possibly not have any control what so ever over the elements no Harry please stand and we shall make the deal complete." water said

so Harry stood along with fire earth air and water soon the room grew very dark as they moved outside soon the council started chanting _**natus ex ignis terra aere et aqua. licet in regeneratis vos audistis in orbem terrarum elementaris. Sane quod caput concilii potestate elementum. i ignis sino vos tempero super omnem ignes nulla materia quid et conqure vestris inimicis flammis. ego imperare aqua tota aqua mundi concessit, mox omnes parere tibi et superemineat immineret. Et dabit tibi terram quatiunt et allide virtutem hostes tuos in terra terram non potest. ego imperare aeris auras aeris sinet Iter concessit victoriam. James Harry Potter vos cum praesentia, de Merlino erit elementatum. **_as the magic poured off of them was unbelievable soon every magical creature nearby came and surrounded them including a dragon watching as the newest elemental was born they were also lending their powers to harry along with their allegiance soon it was done and the council bid farewell and returned to the land of the dead to watch this world unfold. After they where gone and Harry came back in he found Ginny and asked her if he could ask her something and with a nod of her head he got down on one knee.

"Ginny I just wanted to say I love you and cant imagine life with out you since our first kiss in the common room I knew you were the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with so in front of our family I want to know will you marry me?" Harry asked

**A/n im evil mad big cliff hanger don't know when ill upload again but hey I will im just getting started more reviews faster upload remember that so bye for now**

Translation-born of fire earth air and water. granted to you hear of the world you shall be reborn in to the world of an elemental. with the head of the council we grant you the power of the elements. i fire shall allow you to control over all fires no matter what and conquer your foes with flames. i water shall allow you to control all of the water in this world and next to do your bidding and rise above all who threaten you. i earth shall grant you the power of the land may the land shake and crush your enemies into nothing. i air will allow you to control the winds and air to allow you to ride to victory. Harry James Potter you with the presence of Merlin will be an elemental.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N please from now on if I don't get a certain amount of reviews I will not up date im only looking for a couple please send some reviews I got none for the last chapter any ways lets get this started with out further adieu you get the picture. ₧ - parseltongue § means thinking**

** Chapter.5**

Ginny just stood their staring at the diamond and emerald ring while harry was getting more and more nervous until he just ran he ran as fast as he could ignoring who ever called after him till he was far enough away he disapparated beyond the wards to who knows where. Meanwhile at the burrow Ginny was still looking at the place harry was moments ago still screaming with joy that he proposed until her mom asked her why she didn't give him an answer and made him run of like that. It was then that she realized he was gone and the tears started to well up in her eyes and as they started to fall she started to say.

" It was beautiful I was in shock I wasn't expecting it where is he? is he outside?" she asked her mother with tears falling down her face. Meanwhile at Hogwarts Harry appears out of no where and sees a women who he doesn't recognize standing in the door way Harry stops and asks "who are you the battle ended why didn't you go back with your family?"

"I am home, for I am Hogwarts and you carry the blood of the people who created me so you are now my master but you should not have come here the ones who went dark are coming and im to weak in my current state to keep them out for long please I cant lose you you must leave well you can they intend on capturing you and ripping you apart piece by piece and feeding you to their dark mutts." Hogwarts said. Then out of no where a loud bang was heard and Hogwarts fell to the ground in pain saying " they are here please take the creator weapons and armor its all I can do for you ill send for help please." she said before she left she kissed him and disappeared. Meanwhile back at the burrow Ginny is crying on her mothers shoulder well everyone else was thinking of where Harry could of gone when upset.

"maybe he went to Godric's hallow I mean its where he was born right?" Ron asked

"I doubt he would go their not a lot of goo memories both times their he almost died and his parents are alive so he has no need to visit their graves anymore." Hermione said

"what about where you guys where all last year?" Remus asked

"Its possible but if he did their were a lot it would take days to search everywhere and if he put up the same wards even longer because it will seem as if he isn't their." Hermione pointed out. Just then a women appeared in the living room scaring everyone. The women looked horrible her dress was in ruins, she had bruises and cuts all over her face and arms, simply saying she looked like death. Molly went towards her to help but she gave out a cry when she collapsed and the founders went as white as bone when they realized who was here and what it meant. "H-Hogwarts?" Godric croaked.

"creators help me please master is about to fight a fight he will not win alone dark men are approaching the castle he cant win I failed you I couldn't protect the students enough so many are dead because I was to weak im sorry." she said with tears falling down her face. Everyone besides the founders and Merlin were in shock at how much Hogwarts had actually been alive and trying to protect the students and how much she was hurt in the final battle.

"Hogwarts its alright my dear you did your best let us fix it and end these men before the new champion of the living and the dead becomes dead then we will fix you you are forgiven alright?" Merlin said well everyone stared at him.

"What do you mean champion of the living and dead?" Sirius asked.

"Shite." Merlin said

"Grandfather! Since when do you swear?" Godric asked

"I'll explain the champion thing later lets just say more dead may come back." Merlin said with a grin."But first Hogwarts how many are their right now?" Hogwarts eyes got very big and more tears were coming down a lot faster now." creators im sorry I wasn't paying attention there are...500 surrounding him laughing hes lost all his weapons and your armor is destroyed." she said then with a heartbreaking cry vanished leaving everyone in anger fear and sadness.

"what are e waiting for lets go now he needs us we may be to late but lets go and if necessary kill every last one of the bastards that harmed him!" Salazar yelled. Soon everyone minus Dumbledore who said he would call the order of the phoenix and have them go help. Meanwhile at Hogwarts harry had just lost all of the founders armor along with the sword of Gryffindor and Merlin staff. He had no weapons or protection but he had refused to go down fighting. Then out of no where the death eaters all stopped laughing which they have been doing since they saw only him and surrounded him and stepped back. Since Harry didn't know why they stopped looked down and the saw raw power of fire earth water and air coming off him he turned slightly and saw the spirits of fire earth air and water standing with him granting him the power. Then he turned back and closed his eyes when he opened them they were pure white and he sounded like five of him where talking at once _**"**__**Qui hoc mundo patiuntur propter vos mandatum domini nunc poenas scelerum et dolore fecisti, qui mundum reliquerunt turbata dabit vobis vita in virtutibus terra aer ignis aqua erit nunc perire," **_the last word was said with a growl for well the death eaters were still recovering from their shock at the power coming off him he sent two tornadoes of fire at the ranks of death eaters destroying fifty before harry stopped them. By now the rest of the people that came to help harry had arrived but as they ran to help they hit a barrier that no one not even Merlin could get past so they were forced to watch as Harry was left alone to fight them of himself the death eaters only had half their original amount left and every time a curse went near him a wall of earth blocked it then morphed into a boulder and launched itself at the death eater who would be unable to stop it or get out of the way in time and be crushed. Everyone watching was in awe then out of nowhere an almighty roar was heard causing everyone including harry to stop and look for the cause what they saw scared everyone but harry who yelled in glee. For over the forbidden forest was something most people would love to never see in their life a flock of about thirty dragons was flying towards them and in front was a Hungarian Horntail they flew straight through the barrier as if it wasn't their and harry called out to them saying _**"**__**Nunc pretium adiutorium meum imperium Wisi enim ad minim dracones et igne mortem destrueret edunt me, quaeso, amici semel!"**_ at this the dragons attacked soon the dragons backed off but did not leave when harry said to hold only one death eater remained and he was completely terrified at being the only one left and Harry said _**"**__**Vos amici sedentes servabant morte moriatur edax extrema terrae et nunc ante virtutem elementorum, inquantum unum verum hic tibi mortis praeparant**__**" **_As he said this he sent a jet of fire and wind at the death eater. The fire hit first makeing him burn alive and before he could put out the fire he had the wind pick him up and spin him around making him hit trees rocks hogwarts and the ground well the wind stop and the fire continued to burn him he summoned a ball of water and froze it into iccicles and had them peirce him and well the man was still alive harry opened up the earth sending him down into the core to die. Still possessed by the elements and the powers of the founders and merlin he looked to the heavens and screamed out _**"**__**hoc est meum domum. si quis audet oppugnandi cuiusquam in aut in **__**meus domos terram attrectaverit ira mea hoc sit ad commonitionem vos i Harry James Potter disperdam quis audet qui tatam domum meam et inhabitantes vos have been monuit"**_ with that yell the dragons all reared their heads back and shoat flames in to the air before takeing off and leaving when they left the barrier was gone and Harry had collapsed and was completely out cold and well his parents and friends ran to him the founders and merlin looked at each other and knew what he had said was true he was the true master of hogwarts.

"Grandfather what should we do he wasnt suppose to be able to control that much power for years and hes already able to summon dragons to assist him how is this possible?" Rowena asked in awe at what she just saw.

"Child i do not know he is remarkably strong but look at him now what we need is to teach him to control his power but enough for now lets repair this school she has done us a great service its the lest we can do for her." Merlin said. So together the founders and Merlin rebuilt Hogwarts to its former glory. They saw that harry was not waking up so they brought him to the hospital wing where Helga and Rowena tried to wake him up being the only two healers. About and hour later they came out with smiles on their faces saying he will be awake soon and that he needs as much rest as possible because his magical core was servilely damaged but that it was now fixed thanks to Hogwarts and now he just needs rest. Ginny was up in an instant heading towards the door going to see him but as she reached for it Hogwarts appeared before her looking very angry.

"you are not allowed in to see my master he is very hurt and I will not let you in. for I have seen his thoughts and his dreams right now he dreams about how you didn't answer him when he asked you to marry him you made him run into danger its your fault he is here you shall leave my master alone!" Hogwarts said venomously. Ginny just stood their with tears in her eyes at what Hogwarts just said to her § _**am I really the reason hes in here is it my fault because I didn't answer him**_ § as she thought this the founders and Merlin were very upset at how Hogwarts was acting like a teenager then the adult she was meant to be then it hit them like a ton of bricks as one they asked " your in love with Harry aren't you Hogwarts?" Hogwarts looked shocked for a moment then turn as red as Ginny's hair and mumbled "Yes." which made Ginny furious because that meant Hogwarts was trying to get rid of her so she could have him to herself. " oh hell no sister you can not have him he is mine I don't care if you are Hogwarts you cant have Harry he can be your master but hes my boyfriend so you can just get lost!" Ginny said coldly. Hogwarts just looked at her for a moment before hanging her head as tears slid down her face " im sorry I really am its just I love him so much but I also know how much you love him I've seen your dreams as well and I know I do not stand a chance he doesn't blame you he blames himself thinking hes done something wrong and that now he's ruined everything. But I figured if you started thinking it was your fault I'd have a chance but I should have known ill just make sure master is alright before I go im sorry again." she turned with tears falling down her face but Ginny grabbed her arm and said hold on and dragged her into the hospital wing with her.

"you don't think she is going to let her have harry do you?" Lily asked.

"That girl would rather die then not be with Harry believe me Ginny wouldn't give him up for anything." George said with a laugh that died as soon as it happened. Just then both Ginny and Hogwarts came out both looking happy with big smiles on their faces.

"What did you too ladies talk about hmm?" Sirius said with a mischievous grin. Ginny just looked at him and sent the bat boggy curse at him causing him to jump around with bats flying out of his nose and attacking him well everyone laughed and Helga tried to fix him. When Sirius was done he just eyed Ginny's wand for a moment before saying sorry for being a git.

"anyways we decided that since technically Hogwarts now belongs to Harry she will construct a new tower with and entrance that has the four Hogwarts animals you know a lion snack badger and eagle? So that when ever Harry decides to leave Hogwarts he doesn't have to and can live in the tower as the owner of the school and Hogwarts only wants to care for harry and now she can and I can also since im defiantly saying yes when he wakes u-." Ginny said before Harry had sneaked up behind her and when he heard that she said yes picked her up and kissed her full on the lips saying" I love you Ginny im the happiest guy alive this day couldn't get any better." he was smiling well Ginny blushed the Weasley blush well everyone laughed at the two. That night in the hospital wing since Helga and Rowena made hi stay and after much begging and pleading with her mother harry and Ginny stayed together in the same bed well Hogwarts also laid in bed with harry grinning mischievously Ginny got the hint and also grinned mischievously back they both looked at Harry before he knew it they were both on top of him snogging his brains out well the other waited patiently for their turn. As soon as both girls were happily asleep cuddled into Harry's arms Harry thought § im one lucky guy § and he happily fell asleep with both girls in his arms.

**A/N another chapter done now its your turn before they decide on their future I will have one more chapter that will be when everyone is announced alive and the wedding will happen so for your part I need you to vote on what harry should do should he go back to school as a teacher a student or should he go and become and auror please I need you to do this I can not decide ill leave it up for a while and come on I want reviews I got none for the last chapter I was hurt and sad was it really that bad please im begging for some reviews on how im doing I did get a new favorite thank you **** potter-granger-mad you were the only notice I got for this story since the last chapter also I added what they chanted in the last chapter I had a major brain wave to day all this in one day I was ecstatic well one last time no more updates till I at lest reach 15 reviews I only have six for the whole freaken story help a brother out well enough ranting for now see yea ****when I get up to fifteen reviews.**

1st translation- You who have made this world suffer due to your master's orders shall now pay for all the crimes and pain you have caused you who have left the world in turmoil shall pay for it with your lives for with the powers from earth air fire and water you shall now die.

2nd translation- My precious dragons thank you for your help now with the command of air and fire i ask you to help me destroy the death eaters once and for all my friends

3rd translation- You have sat and watched your friends die around you now you the final death eater shall face the true power of the elements as one being prepare for death for it is here for you

4th translation- this is my home. if anyone dares to attack anyone in or on my homes ground shall feel my wrath let this be a warning to you i Harry James Potter will destroy anyone who dares mess with my home and its occupants you have been warned


End file.
